Mother Nature
by crimindsnicolle
Summary: Hey guys, its snowing up my way finally! got abit board sitting in so here's a ONE-SHOT jj/will based of course.


Winter had finally taking over the city and this meant everywhere as snowed in. The snow blizzards had been the worst so far from what people could see. The snow caused a lot of different problems for people, but there were two people how loved when Mother Nature got in the way!

It was 10 am the longest both JJ and Will had slept in considering their jobs. They have been off because of the snow blizzards but they were not complaining, it just meant they got o spend every minute with each other.

Will rolled over seeing his beautiful girlfriend sleeping hard. He quickly turned back over to check the time it was only 10 am they had the whole day together again he thought with a big smile on his face. Turning again to face JJ, she was lying on her side facing away from him. He moved closer to her leaving no gaps between them and gently began to run his finger up and down JJ's arm. He felt her move a little bit so he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her even closer, if that was even possible, and nuzzled his head in the gap of her neck.

Will began to place feather like kisses on her neck, up to her ear and began nibbling on the bottom of her ear. JJ could feel his breath on her, his kisses tantalizing her body, she arched her back and bucked into him while groaning. A smile spread across Wills face.

"JJ wake up" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body.

"Mmmm" JJ groaned, she was most definitely awake, and liked were her morning was going.

Will began to move his hand up JJ's t-shirt, feeling her hard stomach. He softly moved his hand up to her breasts and cupped one in his hand. He loved that JJ didn't wear a bra going to bed. JJ moaned when she felt Will take her nipple between his fingers and gentle began to rub it, she bucked back into him again.

Thinking she could tease him by not turning around, she felt him go hard behind her and she just couldn't take it anymore.

JJ moved around lying on her back taking Will by surprise she locked lips with him, a long firey hot kiss between them, that they have done so many times this weekend!

JJ wasn't in the mood for slow and sensual he had aroused her to much, she wanted hot, steamy and fiery passion. JJ pulled will on top of her running her hand up and down his hard abs she locked eyes with him. Looking down at his beautiful girlfriend will smiled seeing her eyes glistening. JJ pulled Will down closer to her, they could both feel each other's breath. Will ran his hand up JJ's side, hearing her breath hitch he caught her lips with his.

Will sat up pulling JJ with him. JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her hands in his hair, feeling him move his tongue in her mouth, she accepted without hesitation. Will's hands found the end of JJ's t-shirt, they broke their kiss so will could pull her t-shirt off. He looked at JJ's body making her blush. JJ still got a little flushed every time he saw her naked, he will always have that effect on her.

"Your beautiful JJ" Will said placing a trail of hot kisses up her stomach to her breasts. He took one nipple in hand will his mouth found the other.

"Mmmm Will" JJ moaned, she couldn't take it anymore.

JJ pulled will up to her and began kissing him deeply, he pushed back down on the bed and pulled off her shorts and under wear. Placing kisses on the inside of both her legs, hearing her moan he smiled and kissed her most delicate area. He began sucking and plunging his tongue in and out of her. JJ groaned and moaned arching her back, tangling her hands in his hair.

"WILLL" She screamed, she knew she was close. She moved her hips round and round as he hit her spot, she fell over the edge screaming his name.

Will smiled and looked up at her, he moved his body up so they were face to face. He kissed her deeply on the lips. He positioned his self between her legs. JJ wrapped both legs around Wills waist, looking down at her, he moved inside her.

There was moaning and groaning going on, they were both close to the edge.

"Ugh JJ" Will moaned as he began to move faster and faster inside her.

He could feel her muscles tighten around him, she fell over the edge in sweet glory calling out his name.

"WILLLL" She moaned and just then he felt his self fall to and hard.

They both collapsed on the bed, tangled within the sheets. Panting trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh my god... that was amazing" JJ smiled facing Will, placing soft kisses on his chest, coming to rest her head there.

"I no cher, your amazing... I love you!" He kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm I love you to" planting a soft kiss to his lips.

They laid there for awhile wrapped in each other.

"You want something to eat" will asked moving out of the bed, he threw on some sweats.

"Pancakes" JJ smiled "I'll be down in a minute"

"Pancake mad you know that" Will laughing making his way downstairs to get a start on the pancakes.

JJ jumped out of bed and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and made her way down stairs. She smiled sat the site in front of her- her boyfriend standing there topless making her pancakes, could it get any better she thought. She walked over standing on her tippy toes placing a soft kiss to the back of his neck, will turned around smiling.

They eat there pancakes and were now sitting outside on the deck swing. Even though it was cold out they wrapped up in blankets. JJ laid her head on his shoulder, they both had hot coco in hand. Will kissed the top of her head.

"Looks like we're gonna be snowed in for quite some time" will smiling

"I don't mind, as long as I get a wakeup call that every morning" she turned to kiss him.

"Oh don't you worry JJ as long as were snowed in i aint taking my hands off of you"

"Oh how I love Mother Nature ... And you" she smiled

"I love Mother Nature to, and I will always love you" giving her a peck on the lips.

They sat outside for what felt like an eternity watching the snow fall, wrapped around one another with their hot coco. It was times like these they loved. There jobs got in the way a lot, but when Mother Nature gets in the way it's always on their side.


End file.
